forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pharuan Undearth
You have . |}} yeah... I was pretty sure he was gonna do that after all of his edits i revised for vandalism. I would gotten it later but i saw a lot of edits to my page so i wanted to see what happened lol. Thanls again. Pharuan Undearth 21:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :You're quite welcome. Zeraktalk 21:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) As before... someone told me to use preview button before i publish im going to give you the same advice if you check your original post the notoc was visible i don't know why. i was, now don't flip out, i guess me and you were editing at the same time and you and i did a double edit of the same thing. check it out if you don't believe me, but your notoc was visible. Pharuan Undearth 06:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Elite edits... Hey Pharuan, Can I delete the citation and clean-up notes on the Settlestone article? I don't want to delete something until the elite advisors, such as yourself, have given me the go :) DARKWYNTERS : Darkwynters i see no reason why you cannot there are enough references for such a small article. And if the page looks gramatically correct take away the clean-up. Thank you for the compliment btw \('o')/ ~yay. oh to sign your name type the ~ tilda 4 times. Pharuan Undearth 02:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Pharuan, Thanks... this wiki rules :) Darkwynters 03:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Deszeldaryndun Silverwing... Hey man. On the page I created, Deszeldaryndun Silverwing, you took out two paragraphs, unlinked everything, took off the source, and marked it as unreferenced. What's up with that? --Drow2626 00:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Actually i was asleep at the time one of my friends must've done that believe me i wouldn't unlink half your stuff and delete paragraphs. If i was awake which i doubt cause i passed out at 5 am from sleep depervation, is a double edit, that has happened to me 5 times already if i edit something at the same time as someone else and i hit publish after them it basically undoes what they did. Only explanations i have sorry for that im going to change my password and try to get more sleep. Pharuan Undearth 05:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. I was just wondering because that seemed llike a really random thing to do. No worries then. --Drow2626 05:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Post Spellplague Timeline... I've noticed you've added several events from here, which is great, and at least in one case (1409 DR) removed the reference to Dragon magazine rather than adding the one from the timeline, which is not great. Why removing an existing, correct, and definitive reference for a web page that only references the same resource? I mean, the timeline web page is just a collection of events from several sources, including the one you removed. I think it's best to cite the ultimate source (instead just the timeline) when such source exists. And cite the timeline web only for events marked BRJ (from Brian James twitter account). If you want to add the reference to the timeline for every event so it's easier to check the web than the magazine, great, but don't remove the other reference, leave both, please! In case you're wondering, it was me who readded the reference in that article, I forgot to log in. Mpj 04:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Again I have no problem with people addding or taking away material as long as it is valid or can be referenced. If you check out the "previous" edits you'll see that the original reference was non-existant, it was red and had no link point. So that was the only reason i removed it. Pharuan Undearth 04:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, I see what you mean in the history. Earlier I saw several changes all at once. But it's weird, because I just copied the text that was before, readded it and now it has a valid citation. Check it out. By the way, I just did this as a token of peace, so you don't have to copy & paste the template every time :P Mpj 05:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks big dude took me a second to figure it out was testing it with something else but whatever anyway dude no problem like i said it was a non-link as you can see anything i don't do properly i take fully responsibility and apologise, but if i have some proff i try to get you to see my view thanks again and it should make the pages not so long anymore. Again, thanks. Pharuan Undearth 05:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Red Tigers / Thradulf's Camp... Pharuan, I noticed Thradulf's Camp needed more info, so I decided to find data... which lead to editing the Red Tigers... which actually turned out more fun than the boring Camp... could not find a lot of info on that place... anyway... I messed up the "Organizations in Thradulf's Camp"... can you fix my blunder... it would be great :) Darkwynters 02:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah i'll take a look if it hasn't already been fixed. Pharuan Undearth 00:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. not sure if you want the name changed from "Organizations of Thradulf's Camp" to "Organizations in Thradulf's Camp" or not, but i did make the make the main article of it Thradulf's Camp. Pharuan, Thanks for fixing the problem :) Just a funny note... other than this wiki rules!!! My wife is very proud of my posts, she feels I am actually "working" instead of gaming every night! Second, I see no character stats... so we DO NOT post stats, right... and what else are we not to post. Thanks for your help and any "Wiki" words of wisdom would be most appreciated :) Darkwynters 03:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC} :Well one thing try not to make those huge spaces and only one set of tildas is needed. Other than that your doing great. Glad to here someones other half thinks of this as "work", lol. Anyway the question isn't what we don't post but what we do is FR based cannon. D&D cannon is allowed but is trumped by FR information. You can add classes, class lvls those stats are totally cool. Um, anything that isn't FR/DD, which is allowed, is say spelljammer, Greyhawk, ect. are not allowed, unless it somehow crosses over(i.e. - Tears of Selûne). You can add what someone wears and it's stats but you must have it in a seperate section with appropriate tags. Use the preview button to preview your work. That's all i can think of with out a specific item you want to know about. Pharuan Undearth 08:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Forgotten Realms Fanon... Hey, is there a Forgotten Realms Fanon wiki I could visit? --''Pinguinus impennis'' 04:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the only one I found has a single pagehttp://forgottenrealmsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forgotten_Realms_Fanon_Wiki. So not really, you can add things to them to get it started but I recommend you stay here at least for some info. Pharuan Undearth 04:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The Moonsea... Pharuan, Is there a way to make the "Locations in Moonsea" at the bottom of the stat sheet link to "Location on the Moonsea" or to just change the actual category name. I have noticed "category" pages cannot be name changed. Also, on the Moonsea page I found the religions in the 3.0 FR Campaign book differ from the "Mysteries of the Moonsea"... is there a way to put both and cite them? Take a look at the Moonsea page for me :)Darkwynters 04:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters P.S. Glad you fixed the "mooshy" novel today >:) : Yeah I know that guy is pissing me off with the single space being an entire edit, and he does it like 3 times. Yeah make a redirect page. I'll do it in a bit. Well put down both sets, from each book, of religions and cite them from thier respective source. Unfortunately as i found out during my dragon stint you can't change the name but it can be deleted if you want it to be. You getting better with the sig but still try not to have huge amounts of space else it leaves that werid bar. ;-) Pharuan Undearth 07:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. um what do you mean "Locations in Moonsea" there is nothing like that i don't see it and if you refind it like i said make it redirect Plaguebringer's Blight open my edit switch the words on your page and walaa you have just made a redirect. Pharuan, Massive Critical Failure :( Sorry I created another dumb... useless page... you will just have to look at recent work to see my utter ruin of a catagory page! Darkwynters 16:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters P.S. I am making my responses smaller :) :That sig is perfect btw.Don't fret i've made a ton of mistakes everything i've learned by seeing what others have done and mimicing them that's part becoming better. If you don't like it like i said delete it but dont make a ton of random things that need to be delted. That's it your doing great. Pharuan Undearth 17:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC) E-book Locs... Do you think there's any way someone could modify the standard reference template to allow the use of e-book Locs? I read all the novels on my iPhone using Kindle and WoTC doesn't imbed the actual page numbers in the text of the books. I'd try myself but my knowledge of HTML coding is limited. The loc could be made into an optional parameter in the template. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 21:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well like you said the kindle and other e-book/e-readers use a location which isn't very helpful when trying to cite a source and leads to general(generic) references like only the book name. I'm sure someone on here is a genius and can figure it out, but the only suggestion i have is if you can download a pdf version which, if you look at my source books, all the pdfs i got were free. Not stolen or hacked but it partly freinds/family and e-friends sending links or 4shared which is file sharing. Thanks for asking but you'd have to modify the reference source to have an extra "area" specifically for e-book Like:name,page number/and/or/loc,publisher,isbn. If its already sourced, it can be re-affermed and applied to the existing cite but that could take ages, but the new cite could just be loc and later the page number can be added. Pharuan Undearth 00:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I guess I'll stick to book references without page numbers Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" 00:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : I think that for certain books, like Shadowbane, which is currently only in e-book format, we should add some sort of secondary parameter. It would be fairly simple to do, but the problem is the citation template would have to be something like Template:Cite book/Shadowbane/'device', where device is the format used. I don't imagine the Kindle and Nook (not to mention other e-book readers) use the same location system. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Sarifal... I was mulling it over if you want to change back Gwynneth, it's fine as most of my maps name it as such and you can add the Sarifal's map to Gwyn. Pharuan Undearth 07:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you know... Next time you want to edit a page fine but watch what the hell your editing and use the damn preview button before you publish and yes the revsions i did were spiteful, but reasonbly so. Please you not to new to this so use the preview button you can always change things later. But there is no need to do an exceedingly large amount of info put back in, undo your edit , just undo the previous edit you did and then redo the 'fix'. Be more careful my friend. Pharuan Undearth 23:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Pharuan, I am sorry... I saw "independence" was spelled wrong... and fixed it... but since I was checking the recent updates... when I checked back it erased your pictures... thought I added them back into the Yulash page with my last update :( Plus, I figured Yulash would not be under "Inhabitants of Yulash" category... but I guess I was wrong Darkwynters 02:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters Laughing Goblin Inn... Pharuan, I believe there is a picture of this inn in the Forgotten Realms Atlas (I don't have my books with me)... since you're very adept at posting pictures... it might look cool to have it posted :) Again, I'm sorry for messing up the Moonsea pictures you posted and have been utilizing the preview button more Darkwynters 21:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters Nope, I just looked through the whole Pool of Radiance section... no inn picture :( Darkwynters 00:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters :Nah it's no big deal just a bad day that's all and yes the preview button cannot be stressed enough it helps with spelling, placement of pictures, and what not. I don't believe i have the FR atlas. But i'll get it and just peruse the book for a bit, even if it's not there. Might find something i like. Pharuan Undearth 05:55, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ah must've glanced over it i got it already.Pharuan Undearth 06:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Alright checked it out every cool thing but the inn, sorry dude.Pharuan Undearth 06:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Pharuan, Is there any way you could possibly create a picture of the Tower of Twilight from the FR Atlas and post it as the image... some of the pictures you have posted have been wicked :) Darkwynters 16:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters :Most certianly i'll do it in a bit. Pharuan Undearth 17:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :That's as "small" and clean as I could make it, I didn't leave the footage as the stables leave a good impression of size as horses normally are about 8 feet high by 7 feet long and thats like a Wulfgar horse. so i removed that and all the extra trees and space. Pharuan Undearth 17:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Pharuan, Hands down... beautiful... looks fantastic... we have the description and the picture to go with the Tower, so readers can see it all :) Excellent job... and I'm glad you incorporated the FR Atlas... loved that book as a kid, and when I found out the writer, Karen Wynn Fonstad, passed away... I think it means a lot to share her work Darkwynters 20:17, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters Fanon... Can you help me with the new D&D fanon wiki I made? Here's the link: http://danddfanon.wikia.com/wiki/D%26Dfanon_Wiki. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 22:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe, how would you like me to assist/help you.Pharuan Undearth 03:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Here's the link: http://danddfanon.wikia.com/wiki/D%26Dfanon_Wiki. Basically, you can make your own characters and monsters there. I realize you're probably busy with other things, but I was hoping that you could go and write a few articles and maybe read some I've already made. Also, do you know anybody else who might be interested in this? --''Pinguinus impennis'' 03:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Just ask and most will answer your questions/requests.Pharuan Undearth 03:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I have now posted messages for many of this wiki's major users. Hopefully, I'll get more editors out of all of this trouble! --''Pinguinus impennis'' 03:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) The "P" word... Pharuan, Thanks for the Settlestone picture, looks GREAT :) I am revisiting ALL my posts... I didn't realize the articles should be in our own words... I have crafted my pages with different sources, but need to go back and check to make sure I did not copy word for word... you can learn a lot by reading the HELP pages :) Darkwynters 20:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters P.S. Can you check the Copper dragon page... did I do the "undo" correctly... that is not a FR dragon, right? :Yes you did good job on the undo, but you don't necessarily need to put it in your own words especially if its really short, i.e. how do your reword a 5 word sentence, seriously. Yes i saw the addition earlier only on the dragon page didn't follow up for some reason. Keep doin your thing dude. Pharuan Undearth 20:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ain't broke... What seems to be the problem with pearls as opposed to pearls? Why fix what ain't broke? Moviesign 21:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly dude, what ain't broke is the pearls links, there's no need to add unnecessary wordage to a article when all you need to do is add a letter and brackets. The only reason to do these is something like The piper. Not for same word extensions. Pharuan Undearth 22:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. do you really need to link every mineral or metal in the entire wiki. That is a bit excessive.Pharuan Undearth 22:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems like a waste of your valuable time to save a few bytes, but hey, knock yourself out. I can't criticize anyone for anal retentiveness when I have a touch of it myself. At least this isn't as bad as having the extra space after the period at the end of my sentences removed. LOL (That wasn't you, was it? O_o) ;) Moviesign 22:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Purple Rocks... Ok, isn't douchebag a bit strong? I removed "half the location info" because the way you put it, it wasn't working and I couldn't find the error (by the way, it was "religions" instead of "religion"). I didn't bother to put it back because it wasn't used at the moment. And I didn't change any god's name. Tempus is called Tempos in those locations (check ). Mpj 02:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it is a bit mean but im mean seriously like 5 edits later then i could've undone no douche is fine when you have 3 edits about the same damn thing(wording), i am sorry for calling you that but comeon. And yes i saw that mistake with the religion(s) thing on the next edit. My bad, and as far as i know there is only 3 count them, three or four times that i've seen Tempos, in all the Drizzt books Wulfgar says Tempus btw. Pharuan Undearth 03:01, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I didn't though it was so important to have the empty keywords in the template. I should have put them back just to not step on your shoes. About Tempos/Tempus, yes, it's a minor detail, but hey, the unique flavor of the Realms is in those details. And it was referenced... (peace, by the way. It was a sad coincidence that we were editing the same article at the same time). Mpj 03:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::And I'm sorry if i seem abrupt it my imediate response(see above). No it fine as long as it's referenced i cannot refute proof so sorry for stepping on your shoes my friend. It's happening more frequently, duel editing can be bad. Again I'm trying to not gun down people anymore and this is a everyone flavor editing site. Pharuan Undearth 06:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Prestige Classes... Pharuan, I think I will ask this before I go insane... Are these actually Forgotten Realms related? Champion of Gwynharwyf, Defender of Sealtiel, and Fist of Raziel are Dungeons & Dragons classes, but there is no Gwynharwyf in the Realms pantheon. Should we leave them alone? Thanks :) Darkwynters 17:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters :Um i don't see why not, as far as i can see they use D&D source material so it's ok ... not great but still fine. These classes are mainly that classes which as far as i know are frowned upon but not deleteable if i were you i'd ask Fw190a8 what to do i mean they've been around for about 2 yrs or so, so i guess thier kosher. Pharuan Undearth 05:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Images... Hay, just wondering... the images of gods that i have uploaded seam to be down sized and get less clear when i open them on the site... is that just me? Could you help me with this? Compare: http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sune_symbol.jpg to http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/FR_ART/HolySymbols/Sunesymbol.jpg . Is it just me? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 19:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : i think it was ...hm i reuploaded it and it seems fine um oh yeah i need to stop touching the button lol i keep reverting i forgot which one i originally chose its the pic itself not you. As long as it looks nice on the main page Sune, which it does, then its all good. Pharuan Undearth 19:51, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm ok well thats good then ^^! I'll see about uploading other images that are nicer ^^ Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 20:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Banning!... Hello again ^^! Just a short question! How do i go about petition a baning? (If i wrote that wrong i mean how to ban a person or start a baning?) Like this person: "http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/137.205.13.203 " Not this person xD: Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 19:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : Erm ok nvm i was given an awnser ^^! Have a nice day ^^! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 19:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Well to answer anyway for the hell of it i think memeber like us are the only ones who can get banned i think an i.p. lock out could be pbut like you already did as zerk or Fw. [[User:Pharuan Undearth|Pharuan Undearth] 23:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmm, ok well a Ip lock out would be very helpful... hmm now that i think of it, a IP lockout/ban is possible alot of places that have public computers are often banned from edits becourse of some one else who is an ass hole... Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 00:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Love domain?... Hi again! It starts to feel like I'm bugging you a lot, Sorry! But i have a question! This "Love Domain" I cant find where to look for info about it and, me and Darkwynters where talking and it might be Mongoose material! If it is should i add it? Or better yet, please tell if you know where i might find more info :D! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 20:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Alright i see that it's a varient by d20, which isn't cannon imo and also i think its a play on seduction domain if there is one, i see it mentioned a couple of times. Any question you have i'll answer to the best of my abilites dude. This is my suggestion if it has only...lets say..15-25 pages attached and if any of them use source material look for it or tell me i'll be back at 8 pm EST. IF none of them do take it out if Fw Or Zer made or edit them adding the love domian i trust thier judgement that it is legit. Pharuan Undearth 16:34, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Erm sorry but i gott an answer about where i can find it right here: http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Love_domain if you could help that would be grate! I'm still unsure on how to make it :-/! maybe i should ask them... Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 17:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Referneces